familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date
Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Chris Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Taylor Swift *Kara Morris *Peter Griffin *Angela *Ben Bailey *Brian Griffin Minor Roles *Lois Griffin *Meg Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Bonnie Swanson *Neil Goldman *Rupert *Tom Tucker *Principal Shepherd *Brenda McGuire *Mickey Dunnberg *Morty Norton *Zack Morris *Bill Cosby *Donna Tubbs-Brown (Cameo) *Cleveland Jr. (Cameo) *Roberta Tubbs (Cameo) *Rallo Tubbs (Cameo) *Kimi Quagmire (Cameo) *Mort Goldman (Cameo) *Seamus Levine (Cameo) *Anne Murray (Mentioned) *Greased Up Deaf Guy (Mentioned) Songs *Lox and Bagels *The Boy in the Giant Tux *Me, Taylor Quotes :Peter: Alright, red light. Time to text and shave and whittle and floss. ---- :Stewie: You've just gotta do what Taylor Swift does and shake it off. :Chris: Who's Taylor Swift? :pauses in shock :Stewie: Oh my God! Am I about to introduce you to Taylor Swift? :Chris: What is she, a singer? :Stewie: She's much more than a singer, Chris. She's ... she's ... she's the queen! A goddess! A gazelle in a high-waisted swimsuit! ---- :fills out a form :Peter: Name ... Peter Griffin. Criminal history ... This section is optional. I will skip this. ---- :Stewie: to Taylor Swift Okay, so let's talk about Harry Styles. Now, you don't have to say anything. I'm just gonna slowly pull out this tape measure, and you indicate when I should stop. Okay, here I go. :starts pulling out the tape measure :Stewie: Still going ... still going ... Oh my God, you bitch! Seriously? ---- :Chris: Taylor, this is our sister, Meg and our dog, Brian. :Taylor: Nice to meet you both. :Meg: We're not all so impressed. I've met Dan Aykroyd. :Brian: I'm sorry, uh, which cast member of Hee Haw are you? :runs up and starts beating them with the tape measure :Stewie: WILL YOU BE NICE!? ---- :Chris: Sorry about my family. :Taylor: Don't apologize. They seem nice. :Chris: Well, you wouldn't say that if you ever saw in the movies. :the the family in a movie theater :Peter: Alright, we got our popcorn from home, our soda from home, our snacks from home and Braveheart. ---- :picks up a guy in his car :Guy: Hey, what's up? I'm just going to Quahog Stadium. :Peter: Okay, would you like the AC on or the windows down? :Guy: How 'bout both? :Peter: Gasp! :excitedly drives with the AC on and the windows down :Guy: Pretty great right? :Peter: It is! It really is! Thank you, genius person! :Guy: No problem. Hey, you ever go in a hot tub while it's snowing outside? :Peter: UH ... WHAT!? ---- :Secretary: Ms. Swift, your song writing team is here. :old Jewish guys walk in :Mickey: We've got a socko tune for you, Taylor. Hit it, Morty. singing Lox and bagels and bagels and lox. I like being a girl. Glittery shoes with rainbow socks. I like being a girl. :Taylor: Okay, one thought. What if we changed "lox" to "boys" and "bagels" to "problems". :Morty: Oh, that's good! Like when you changed "Pickle it good" to "Shake it off". ---- :Brian, and Stewie appear in Taylor Swift's house :Chris: Hi, Taylor. :Taylor: Chris? What are you guys doing here? :Chris: I wanted to talk to you. :Stewie: Your house is way nicer than Anne Murray's. We broke in there too. Trivia *Stewie's Twitter account, "@StewGriff3", is an actual account as of October 2015. However, in real life, it was started by animation associate producer Brent Crowe. Continuity *Meg references to the events of "Spies Reminiscent of Us", when she says she's met Dan Aykroyd before. *Stewie makes a callback to "Chris Cross", when he mentions breaking into Anne Murray's house. Cultural References *The episode title references Taylor Swift's song "Shake it Off" that has several verses of similarly repeating melody. *Stewie's music video for Chris is a parody of Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me". *"Self Esteem" by The Offspring plays as Peter arrives as a Lyft driver. *Peter dressed as a talk show host is a reference to Johnny Carson, the Tonight Show host. Tonight Show producer Fred de Cordova is listed as the producer in ending credits, and a Carson Entertainment style logo is shown. Category:Episodes Category:Chris Episodes Category:Peter Episodes Category:Season 15